


Soft Skies, Moonlit Nights, and You

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cute fluffiness for once, Forest Territory, M/M, Mostly 3rd person Ravenpaw POV, Regular day on the farm with the boys, Wow I'm not writing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: It's a regular day for Ravenpaw and Barley, this is just fluffy :)
Relationships: Barley/Ravenpaw (Warriors)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Soft Skies, Moonlit Nights, and You

Ravenpaw yawned, blinking awake. Barley was pressed into his side, still fast asleep. 

He smiles, getting up and hopping off the haystack. He stretched before heading out of the barn quietly. Ravenpaw leapt up onto a fence.

The sky was painted a pinkish-yellow color. Some clouds were littered around the sky as well, but for the most part, it was calm and pretty.

He glanced over to his side hearing some paw steps. Barley tiredly smiled up at him and hopped up to sit on the fence next to him.

Ravenpaw nuzzled his head onto Barley's shoulder, earning a purr from the other. He let out a soft sigh, both of them glancing up at the sun coming up. Waking up a little before dawn had many benefits.

* * *

* * *

Later, the two caught some mice in the barn. "How's the mouse?" Barley asked, eating his own mouse happily. Ravenpaw blinked, "Tasty, as per usual."

Today seemed to be a quiet day for the two, laying about and just being lazy. 

Barley got a smirk on his face as he sat up, lashing his tail playfully and pounced onto Ravenpaw.

With a small yelp, Ravenpaw giggled a bit and tries to push off Barley. He kept a strong hold on the almost fully black cat under him.

Ravenpaw eventually gave up, "Fine! You win, now get off!" Barley finally got off, a playful smile on his face.

He stuck his tongue out at Barley, his smile giving away his true feelings. Barley laid down and began to groom Ravenpaw's fur.

Ravenpaw did the same for him, not minding to doing so.

* * *

* * *

Night came, the moon was full and illuminated their pelts as they sat in the hayloft looking out. Ravenpaw's mind drifted off, thinking about the Clans having their Gathering tonight. 

He was fine with just cuddling with Barley instead, though sometimes he'd think about it.

Barley glanced down after a while, Ravenpaw's full weight against him. "Fell asleep, huh?" He said quietly, resting his face in between his paws and closing his eyes.

Before he fell asleep, he interlaced his tail with Ravenpaw's.

"Love you, Ravenpaw." Barley said, not expecting any response back.

Ravenpaw smiled to himself, "I love you too Barley." It made the other flinch a bit. "I thought you were asleep."

Barley chuckled and Ravenpaw soon joined in. Ravenpaw didn't respond to Barley this time, closing his eyes once more and quickly falling asleep.

The two slept soundly, their tails still interlaced and the uncomfortable wood they slept on made bearable by each other's soft fur.

Lazy days were normal for them, it allowed for cuddling, nuzzling, and watching the sky change throughout the day.

No complaints there.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need some happy fluffy gay kitties to brighten your day :)


End file.
